


Tinker Bell and Her Sister Make Out

by watery_melon_baller



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Jury Duty, Knives, Love at First Sight, Neverland, Pixie Hollow, Pollution - Freeform, Thong, Winter Woods - Freeform, funtimes, pixie dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller
Summary: Tinker Bell has some fun times in her communist society making love.





	Tinker Bell and Her Sister Make Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this masterwork. :)

Tinker Bell had always been curious. That’s what had gotten her into this mess. Well, she wouldn’t exactly call it a mess, she thought, eyeing her beautiful partner slyly.

  
It had all started with a walk. A morning walk, to be precise, with the sun just barely peeking its round eye over Pixie Hollow. Tall blades of green grass rose lengths above her head. The dirt below her feet was slightly damp. It had rained a few days ago. Miserable day, that, but she’d made the best of it, working with what she had inside.

  
Tinker Bell had not gotten her daily cup of pixie dust yet, and she’d used all her last day’s ration on an excursion to find lost things. She had got some good ones, though. A fascinating round, hard thing, and a huge wooden stick with smaller bristles protruding from the end. As she walked, she mused over what she could do with them. Perhaps the round thing could work in the new cart design she was trying?

  
She was startled out of her brainstorming by a hand on her shoulder, tapping her from behind.

  
“Hey, Tink!”, a familiar voice called.

  
“Terrence!”, Tinker Bell exclaimed. She spun around to see the handsome male fairy hovering behind her, his cherub face grinning. He’d gotten his pixie dust ration already. Must have had an early shift at the dust mill.

  
“Out of dust already, Tink?” Terrence asked mischievously.

  
“Oh, come here”, Tinker Bell said, grabbing his leg and pulling him down to eye level. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I was just going down to the dust mill now. Care to come with?”  
“I’d love to, babe, but I was up all night on the manufacturing line. Another time?”

  
“Of course! It’s no problem. Get some sleep. Perhaps I’ll drop by sometime.” Tinker Bell gave him one last kiss, this one on the lips, before turning and continuing her walk.

  
She looked ok enough, she supposed. She dressed in an extremely low cut dress that showed off her considerable cleavage and stick-thin legs. Her bangs framed her face pleasingly, and her pulled back hair showcased her high cheekbones. She’d awoken early to do her makeup, just a subtle lipstick here and a powder there. Her dainty feet were perfect, with precisely the right length, tone, and proportions.

  
She hopped a small stream and came up in front of the dust mill, the closest offshoot of the great pixie dust tree to her quaint little cottage in Tinker’s Nook. Inside, the building was all warm wood. Inside, the building was all warm wood. It was absolutely full of fairies. Behind the counter, dust keepers ran to and fro, busy with the early morning rush.

  
Tinker Bell got in one of the lines to get her ration. The lines were long, but the dust keepers were efficient. Soon, she was to the front. She got her ration, thanked the dust keeper politely. She took a little bit to put on her wings and poured the rest into a pouch on her belt.

  
As she flew out, she saw her friend Fawn. She called to her. Fawn spun around and waved when she saw Tinker Bell. Long braid swinging, she flew over.  
“Morning!”, Fawn said cheerfully.

  
“And to you”, replied Tinker Bell amicably. “What are you getting up to today?”

  
“I’m heading over to fall so I can lead some rabbits to winter. That season will come to the mainland soon. We need to divert resources.”

  
“Winter?”, questioned Tinker Bell.

  
“Yeah”, replied Fawn. She turned to face north. “Up there.”

  
She pointed to a towering series of round-topped mountains. Pines climbed the slopes, dwarfed by the distance and the mountains' size. Everything was blanketed in white. “The winter woods”, said Fawn.

  
This sparked new curiosity in Tinker Bell. She’d never noticed the fourth season. Huh. Weird. But now that she knew about it, she had to see it.

  
“Hey Fawn”, Tinker Bell asked. “Do you think I could come along?”

  
“Sure! It’s no trouble”, smiled Fawn. “Come on, it's just over this way.” Fawn beckoned with one hand and zipped away. Tinker Bell followed. The terrain changed from grass and flowering trees to an open meadow. Up ahead, the great pixie dust tree loomed. Fawn bypassed it, not paying it any mind. Soon, they were surrounded by trees with leaves in shades of red and gold, dappling the forest floor. Fawn navigated effortlessly.

  
A bit more flying later, the two reached a gathering of animal-talent fairies. They presided over a gathering of baby rabbits, instructing them. Fawn quickly assimilated into the group, leaving Tinker Bell to hover above, observing.

  
Some time and a few more arrivals later, the group sprung into action, directing and herding the baby rabbits northeast through the trees. Tinker Bell followed eagerly.

  
The group pulled up to a stop when they reached an abrupt end to the forest. Tinker Bell looked below and saw a small stream. Half of it was frozen, and beyond that, the land was cloaked in something white. It was strange and shimmering.

  
Abruptly, an animal fairy whistled sharply. “Listen up!”, she shouted, her voice deep and southern. “Animal fairies, direct your rabbits over the stream! On my signal, go!”

  
The animal fairies lined up in perfect formation, each heading a line of rabbits. The southern animal fairy let out another piercing whistle, and the animal fairies began to coax their rabbits over the stream. When the first one leapt, Tinker Bell was shocked to see its fur turn from chestnut brown to a pure white in midair.

  
But watching the rabbits leap soon got boring, not to mention monotonous. It was the same thing, over and over again. So, Tnker Bell decides to explore. Leaving the animal fairies behind, Tinker Bell flew west along the stream. Away from the group, the border was quiet. Eerily so.

  
Suddenly, there was a conspicuous rustling, piercing through the silence. Tinker Bell startled. She whipped her head in the direction of the sound. It came from across the stream, in winter. Tinker Bell’s eyes searched intently for the source of the sound. She spotted a blue blur of motion.

  
“Hey, wait!”, Tinker Bell called. The blue blur zipped away down the stream, and Tinker Bell followed speedily. This made her very curious indeed.

  
“Stop!”, Tinker Bell called as she tired. And the blur did, shockingly quickly. It spun around, pulling out four switchblades from… somewhere? It held two in her hands and two in her toes.

  
Now that it was still, Tinker Bell got a good look at the form. It was a slender female fairy, with ice white skin and thick hair to match, worn loose and flowing in a wavy cut that hung just below her shoulders. She wore no makeup, beautiful with zero effort. She wore only a blue sports bra and some very short shorts. Tinker Bell admired her beautifully toned, pale chest, thin waist, perfectly proportioned ass, and cleavage to rival her own. Her wings glowed with an iridescent inner light. She had blades strapped to her legs, arms, and back, in addition to the switchblades she brandished.  
“Who are you?”, demanded the fairy.

  
“I-“, began Tinker Bell. Before she could explain herself, the strange fairy threw the switchblades, pinning Tinker Bell to a tree. The throws were perfectly on target. In an instant, two more knives were in her hands, and two more held by her feet.

  
“I’m trained in 451 different martial arts”, said the strange fairy. “I control ice, water, plants, and weather perfectly, with no energy drain. I have 120 different weapons on my at this instant. I could kill you where you stand.”

  
Wow, Tinker Bell thought. That’s hot.

  
“I mean you no harm”, Tinker Bell said aloud.

  
“Really? Then tell me why your wings are glowing.”, asked the strange fairy.

  
“Huh?”, Tinker Bell said, craning her neck to see. Weirdly, they were, the same way the strange fairy’s were. “Guess they are. Same as yours.”

  
“What?”, the fairy said, whipping her head around. “That’s not normal.”

  
“It must mean we’re soulmates”, Tinker Bell said.

  
“You’re right!”, the strange fairy exclaimed. “That’s the only logical explanation.” Two intense blasts of wind yanked the blades from the tree, freeing Tinker Bell. She shook out her wings, cramped from being beneath her back.

  
“I’m Tinker Bell”, she offered, moving to shake the strange fairy’s hand.

  
“I wouldn’t come closer if I were you”, the strange fairy warned. “Your wings’ll break in the cold.”

  
“Oh, really?”, asked Tinker Bell. “I had no idea.”

  
The strange fairy stuck out a hand over the stream, the switchblade having been put somewhere. Tinker Bell couldn’t imagine where she’d hidden it, eyeing the other fairy’s body hungrily. Tinker Bell took her hand delicately and shook it. “I’m Periwinkle”, the other fairy said.

  
“Nice to meet you, Periwinkle.”

  
Periwinkle looked up. “It's getting late. I have to go. But maybe I could… see you tomorrow?”. She ended with a shy smile.

  
Tinker Bell smiled at the prospect of getting to see this perfect fairy again. “Tomorrow”, she agreed.

\-----

Tinker Bell had headed back to the gathering of animal fairies, by now finishing up with their task. “Where’d you fly off to?”, Fawn asked.

  
“Got bored. Decided to explode”, Tinker Bell said absentmindedly. She left her friend behind, flying fast towards spring, thoughts of the strange girl and seeing her tomorrow swimming in her head. When she got back to her cottage, she was surprised to see Terrence standing in front. Shoot, Tinker Bell thought. Forgot about him.

  
“Hey, sweetie”, she said, strained.

  
“Tink! I’ve been waiting for you”, Terrence exclaimed. “I’ve got a surpriiiise for you.”

  
“Oh”, Tinker Bell said. “Ok.” She let Terrence take her hand, and he led her into her house.

  
When she got inside, she gasped. Her furniture had been pushed against the walls to make room for a checkered blanket. Upon it was laid all manner of food. There were little pink tea cakes and finger sandwiches and a big wooden bowl of salad. Aw, Tinker Bell thought. He’d remembered she’d been watching her figure.

  
Terrence hopped the blanket to sit cross legged across from her.

  
“I picked all this up, fresh from the kitchens”, Terrence said eagerly. “I came into your house to set this up. Don’t worry, I’ve already called someone to fix the broken window.” He motioned with his head to the north window, which was indeed shattered. “So”, Terence said. “Do you like it?”

  
Tinker Bell was… really touched, actually. This kind gesture reminded her how much she loved her youthful, quirky, stalkery boyfriend. So she smiled. “I love it, Terrence.”

\---

After the wonderful meal, the sun was setting, the golden orange rays slanting through the broken window.

  
“That was fantastic”, Tinker Bell said. “Thank you, Terrence.”

  
“Anything for you, my dear”, he replied with a gentlemanly bow. “But I have one more surprise for you.”

  
Tinker Bell’s calm excitement flared. The first surprise had been so perfect! This one had to be great too.

  
Terrence once again took her hand and led her back through the door to her bedroom. Inside, layers of dark purple leaves had been drawn over all the windows, blocking all light. Only candles by the bed and on the floor of the room. The bed had been done up with pink sheets and heart pillows. The romantic atmosphere was completed by the smooth jazz played by a quartet of music fairies lurking in a corner.

  
Terrence whipped a bouquet of blood-red roses out from behind his back. “For you, my lady”, he said. Tinker Bell breathed deeply, taking in the flowers’ sweet scent. Her favorite.

  
Wordlessly, she threw the flowers to the ground and dove at Terrence, pinning him to the bed. Their bodies tangled. And they had sex. Good sex. Lots and lots of sex.

  
It was a wonderful night.

\---

Come morning, Tinker Bell woke up, groggy. The room was pitch dark, the leaves still blocking all light, the candles burned out. The string quartet was passed out in the corner, fairy drugs on their breath.

  
Tinker Bell extracted herself from Terrence’s arms and quietly crept out of the room. In the main room, the sun was bright and clear. She had slept in! It was almost time to meet the fairy from winter. Periwinkle, if she recalled correctly. She rapidly grabbed some leftovers from last night’s dinner and zipped away.

  
It took her awhile- too long- to reach fall, and then that spot on the border stream. There, she spotted Periwinkle sitting dejectedly in the snow across the river, wings drooping dejectedly. She wore her tube top and bikini bottoms.

  
Beautiful as ever, Tinker Bell thought. “Periwinkle!”, she called. Periwinkle's head shot up, and her face lit up upon seeing Tinker Bell.

  
“Tink!”, she cried. The two shot to the border and clasped each other’s hands, careful not to let their wings on the other side.

  
“Oh, how I’ve missed you”, said Periwinkle eloquently. “Tinker Bell, I know we just met a day ago, but I cannot deny my feelings any longer. I love you!” She ended in a passionate wail. Next, she launched into the primal fairy mating call and dance, keening and twisting and swirling and twerking. Tinker Bell responded with an elegant, raunchy dance of her own, calls piercing.

  
Tinker Bell broke out of the mating fervor for a moment to cry “If destroying my wings is what it takes to be with you, it will have been worth it!”

  
Periwinkle halted her dance. “No! I won’t let you destroy yourself for me!” She threw up both her hands to create a wall of ice, which the speeding Tinker Bell collided with with a dull thunk. She fell, out cold.

\---

When she came to, Tinker Bell found herself on the bank of the stream, seemingly a ways down. As she shook her aching head, she rose to her feet. A new, fiercer determination had been planted in her. She would go to winter. She would be with Periwinkle. And she would have to do it safely, apparently. Periwinkle would make sure of that. She was up to the challenge. She was a tinker, and the best one in the world at that. So, Tinker Bell dusted herself off, straightened her dress, and went to work.

\---

On the way back, Tinker Bell dropped into the dust mill to get her ration. At her house, she found a crew working on her broken window. The inside of the place was still a bit of a mess from last night. Silly Terrence. No matter. She could clean later. Now, she had to solve the winter problem.

  
Research first. She went to the library and picked up a stack of books on winter bigger than her. She skimmed them all. It seemed the problem with winter was that fairies from other seasons couldn’t handle the cold, in particular their wings, which upon exposure would freeze, harden, and fall off extremely painfully within minutes. So, she deduced, all she had to do to go into winter was cover up and stay warm. A ridiculously simple solution, really. Surprising no one had come up with it before.

  
She spent the day making a thick coat. Satisfied, she lay down in her bed, sheets still rumpled and Terrence scented. She slept.

\---

The next day, much to her frustration, she had jury duty, and couldn’t get away to test out her new coat. As a result, she was irritated and short tempered. She snapped at the pixie dust keepers, mouthed off to the judge, and condemned the defendant, a young, sniveling fairy with red hair, just to make them feel as frustrated as she did.

  
When the long day was over, the sun had long ago set. To her annoyance, Tinker Bell found Terence waiting outside the fairy court.

  
“What do you want”, Tinker Bell snapped.

  
“Are you ok, babe? You’ve been a bit off today.” Terrence reached out to take her hand. Tinker Bell slapped it away with a meaty thwack.

  
“I’m fine, Terrence”, Tinker Bell said, glaring at him. “Leave me alone.”

  
With that, she spun and darted away towards her house.

\---

The next day, Tinker Bell was eagerly speeding through fall, decked in her thick new coat. She could finally go see Periwinkle, touch Periwinkle, kisssss Periwinkle. She grinned maliciously.

  
At the spot, Periwinkle melted with relief. She wore her thong and a bikini top that showed off a pleasing amount of boob. “Tinker Bell!”, she cried dramatically, tears streaming down her face. “You’re ok! When… when you didn’t come yesterday, I thought you were hurt, or worse. Never do that to me again!”

  
“Don’t worry, it was just jury duty”, Tinker Bell said saltily. “But in better news, I’ve invented a way to be with you!”

  
Fragile hope dawned on Periwinkle’s face. “A way that won’t hurt you?”

  
“Yes!”, Tinker Bell exclaimed. She drew her wings into her coat and sealed it. “This new coat has thirty layers of pure beetledown. It seals me and my wings in. No cold, no freezing! Completely safe.”  
Periwinkle’s cautious ghost of a smile broke into a grin. “This is wonderful!”, she cried. “Please, come, come! I can’t wait to hug you and kiss you!”

  
Tinker Bell, perfectly happy not to wait any longer, laughed and leap the stream in one huge bound. Periwinkle lowered herself to the ground and the two embraced passionately.

“I love you”, Periwinkle whispered into Tinker Bell’s ear.

  
“I love you too.”

  
Periwinkle and Tinker Bell separated after some time. “I have to show you all my favorite places!”, she said. “Come on.”

  
She grabbed Tinker Bell’s hand and led her into the snow, which was easy to navigate with Periwinkle simply vanishing it in front of them. They hiked up a mountain. Periwinkle bent the trees out of the way as they hiked. “Great for both our figures!”, Periwinkle giggled.

  
“Sksksksksksk”, replied Tinker Bell.

  
They watched the sunset at the top of the mountain. It was beautiful, with the pine trees below and the snow catching the light. They could see far over winter from here. They decided to spend the night. Periwinkle grew them a tree to sleep in, as well as dinner, green beans. The light of her wings cast a glow onto the snow. Tinker Bell knew hers shone under her layers as well. They slept embracing each other, but something nagging kept Tinker Bell up. Finally, she decided to just go for it.

  
“Periwinkle”, she whispered. “Are you awake?”

  
“Yeah”, came the quiet reply.

  
“Would you like to…” Tinker Bell hesitated. “Would you like to have sex?”

  
She heard a squeal of delight. “Yes, yes yes!”, exclaimed Periwinkle. Tinker Bell felt as Periwinkle crawled into her coat, stripping away the thong and bikini. She let out a lusty purr, and the sex commenced.

\---

Tinker Bell woke up to sunlight slanting in through the hole in the tree trunk. She let out a long yawn. She was still hungry for Periwinkle. She hopped out of the tree to see Periwinkle, naked, picking berries off a bush, freezing them, and juicing them, pouring the resulting drink into two wooden cups.

  
Noticing Tinker Bell, she smiled and ran over, embracing her.

  
“What’s this?”, Tinker Bell asked, pleased.

  
“Breakfast. I carved the cups”, Periwinkle beamed.

  
Both fairies took one. Tinker Bell took a dainty sip. “Wow”, she said. “This is delicious.”

  
“Thanks!”

  
“So, where to now?”

  
Periwinkle looked down the mountain. “There’s one more place I’d like to take you, before you have to go.”

  
“Sure!”, Tinker Bell said. “Ready when you are.”

  
Periwinkle took Tinker Bell’s hand in hers, and the lovers started their way down the mountain.

\---

After a significant hike, Tinker Bell found herself in front of a huge, imposing palace of ice.

  
“This is where my friend Dewey lives”, said Periwinkle. “He’s eccentric, but I care for him. I want his approval.”

  
Tinker Bell felt a stab of jealousy. She wanted to be the only one Periwinkle cared for. What if this ‘Dewey’ character was another lover? She wouldn’t have that.  
Still, she put on a smile. “Lead the way.”

  
They couldn’t fly up, due to Tinker Bell’s wings being tucked away from the cold, so Periwinkle led them up a narrow staircase that seemed disused. It led up to a large, echoey ice hall.

  
“Hey, Dewey!”, called Periwinkle. Almost immediately, a portly old male fairy with wild white hair, small round glasses, and a book in hand came flying down to greet them.

  
“Periwinkle! Nice to see you”, he said, giving her a fatherly hug. Tinker Bell didn’t like that. He was getting awfully close to her girl.

  
“Who’s this young lassie?”, asked Dewey.

  
“This is Tinker Bell”, said Periwinkle. “Tinker Bell, this is Dewey, better known as the Keeper of Fairy Knowledge.”

  
Periwinkle gave her a kiss on the cheek. Possessively, Tinker Bell clutched her hand harder.

  
“My, my, my”, said Dewy, flying around them like a sheepdog. “That wing glow of yours, quite peculiar, indeed. That means something. What was it?”

  
But before he could finish his thought, a door slammed open somewhere, the sound reverberating throughout the room.

  
“DEWEY”, came a booming shout. And around the corner came a real hunk. Snow white hair, tan skin, sharp jawline. A thin tank top and leggings to showed off bulging biceps and ripped quads. An older man, sure, but Tinker Bell liked those.

  
“Dewey”, he repeated in a clipped tone. “Who are they?”

  
“Who’s he”, whispered Tinker Bell to Periwinkle.

  
“Lord Milori”, she replied out of the corner of her mouth. “Dictator of the winter woods.”

  
Tinker Bell smiled. She liked a man with power.

  
“Oh, these are just my guests”, said Dewey.

  
“And why, if I may ask, is there a WARM FAIRY IN MY WOODS”, Lord Milori shouted angrily.

  
“Wha- well oh yes, I suppose one of them is a warm fairy.” He looked to Periwinkle with a puzzled look. “Peri, dear, why is there a warm fairy here?”

  
“There’s no warm fairy here”, said Periwinkle.

  
“Do you think I’m an IDIOT”, boomed Lord Milori furiously. “Her hair is yellow! No winter fairy has hair of that color. And her clothing? What self respecting winter fairy would cover up that much? Explain. Now.” His glare shot back and forth between Periwinkle and Dewey.

  
“Fine”, spat Periwinkle. “I love her.”

  
“EXCUSE ME?”, screamed Lord Milori. “You two are in a ROMANCE?” Of all the-“

  
“If I may interject”, said Dewey matter-of-factly, “how is this any different from what you and Queen Clarion got up to in your younger days?”

  
Lord Milori was so red it looked like he was going to explode. “It was my order that no one was ever to speak of this”, he growled through gritted teeth.

  
Tinker Bell burst out laughing. So did Periwinkle. “You… and Queen Clarion?”, Tinker Bell wheezed.

  
“Your romance is forbidden!”, shouted Lord Milori.

  
“Oh yeah?”, dared Tinker Bell. She grabbed Periwinkle, and they started to passionately make out. Then, Tinker Bell decided to go for that hunk Lord Milori. She disentangled herself from Periwinkle and launched herself an Milori. He was too shocked to react as Tinker Bell planted a thicc kiss on his lips and felt over his body. Disappointed, she ran back to Periwinkle and resumed making out with her.

  
Tinker Bell saw Lord Milori storm away out of the corner of her eye. Satisfaction filled her. After a couple of hours, Dewey interrupted, much to Tinker Bell’s annoyance. Looking up, she saw mounting horror on his face.

  
“I ‘poligize for the interruption, but I just remembered what sparkling wings means.” He looked between the lovers sadly. “I’m so sorry, but it seems you two are sisters.”

  
Periwinkle let out a piercing, high pitched scream. Tinker Bell heard something shatter. She pushed Tinker Bell away and flew up to where Tinker Bell couldn’t reach.

  
“I- I had sex with you!”, Periwinkle said. “And we’re sisters?!”

  
“Twins, in fact”, supplied Dewey helpfully. Periwinkle turned a rather sickly shade of green.

  
“So we’re sisters”, said Tinker Bell. “Doesn’t mean we can’t screw.”

  
And this brings us back to the beginning. Tinker Bell eyed her beautiful partner slyly, still hungry for her body. She was already naked, after all. Periwinkle stared back in pure horror.  
“You’re disgusting”, she said. “Beautiful and wonderful, but disgusting. These last few days have been the best in my life, but I can’t go on in carnal relations with you knowing we’re related. It’s incest. Leave me now.”

  
Tinker Bell saw Dewey give Periwinkle an approving glance. Anger rose in her like a tsunami. “You ungrateful BITCH!”, she screamed. She launched herself at Dewey, but Periwinkle was faster. An ice wall rose up before her and two twin knives hit right on either side of her slender waist.

  
“I can’t let you hurt him”, said Periwinkle, tears streaming down her face. “I love you more than you can know. It hurts so much to be apart from you. But I must, and so must you.”

  
A wind too strong to fight tugged Tinker Bell to a window and blew her out of it. She landed in soft snow with a muffled thud. She let out a cry of anguish as she saw the window slam shut. And then she was crying too, thick, ugly sobs. She stayed there until her bare face was numb and her tears formed a frozen pile around her.

  
But eventually, she composed herself, rose to her feet, and started walking back towards the border with autumn. She followed another thin stream, unfrozen under its banks. The rugged landscape, with few snowy pine trees, was beautiful. More trees followed as she descended.

  
Her breaths were more steady now. She had lost her dear Periwinkle, but at least she still had her boy toy Terrence. She cracked a faint smile at that.

  
Her smile disappeared when she saw what was ahead. It was Terrence, except he was frozen in ice. His lips were blue and purple. His cherub face was thin and drawn, the volume in his cheeks gone. His straw-blonde hair was limp. And worst of all, his open eyes were lifeless, missing their bright spark.

  
Tinker Bell utterly and completely crumpled, falling to her knee. The tears came again, twofold. She had lost everything. Her Periwinkle, her Terrence. Nothing remained for her here.  
She stayed there, sprawled in the snow, until long after she had gone numb. But eventually, when the sun had long set, she drew herself up weakly. She picked a direction, not seeing nor caring in the darkness of the moonless night, and walked.

\---

Days later, she emerged from the winter woods. It wasn’t into any season she had ever seen. Sounds came from all around. Animal sounds. Trees rose far, far above Tinker Bell’s head. She was barely as tall as a tree root. Everything was green. She had stripped away her coat and unfurled her wings like ferns. It was hot. Sticky, humid heat that made her hair embarrassingly messy and made her feel rather like she was swimming through the air.

  
Curiously, it seemed she could fly without pixie dust. In fact, she seemed to produce it, secreting it from her skin like mucus.

  
Food was abundant. Fruits and berries and nuts practically spilled off the branches of the plants. She ate with reckless abandon. She’d watch her figure again if she ever had anyone to watch it for.  
She kept traveling. She must have been at it for about a month before she saw him.

  
Young, with red hair, a green garb, and a splash of freckles across his face. Human, not fae. He was walking through the forest when they met. She hid behind a leaf when he came. But she could tell he’d spotted her. “Hey!”, he called, looking up and waving a hand. “What’re you?” He said this quieter, to himself. Then, to Tinker Bell’s shock, he started scrambling up the tree like a monkey! She considered fleeing, but hell, it’d been a while since she’d seen anyone. So she sat cross-legged, glowing with her pixie-dust mucus, and waited.

  
He came level with her face. “Wow!”, he said. “What are you?” His fat, sausage fingers moved to grab her wings, and she jumped away indignantly.

  
“Not a what”, she said curtly. “Who. I’m Tinker Bell.”

  
“Wow!”, he said. “Are you a fairy? I’ve heard you’re around, but never seen one.”

  
“What else would I be?”

  
“Can you, like, fly and stuff?”

  
“Obviously.” She sniffed. “Wanna see?”

  
With that, Tinker Bell leapt up and secreted dollops of pixie-dust mucus onto the male. He gasped as he lifted from the tree trunk. Tinker Bell decided she liked this guy. He was fairly attractive; those freckles were cute. Seemed sweet, too, almost like Terrence. She could do with a new Terrence, she thought wryly.

  
She flew up to him. “Hey”, she said. “Wanna make love?”

  
“I’m down”, he said with a shrug, which was rather awkward, considering he was floating upside down. “Didn’t think you fairies had sex. Aren’t you, like, born from a baby’s laugh or something.  
“A baby’s first”, Tinker Bell clarified. “But yeah. Just because sex isn’t strictly nessacary for the survival of our species, doesn’t mean it ain’t fun.” She tipped the cowboy hat she’d constructed during her travels to him.

  
“Fair enough”, he said. “Alright, if you’d just teach me how to steer, I’ve got a private room waiting for me back at home, and its got our name on it.”

  
Tinker Bell gave the male a crash course in flight, and he picked it up pretty quickly. As he led her back, she thought to ask his name.

  
“I’m Peter”, he said. “Peter Pan, to get more technical.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
